


always gonna be summer

by ahgaseywhat



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgaseywhat/pseuds/ahgaseywhat
Summary: This will be one of the few chapters that be in someone else's point of view





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_*this is around late 2013 for you guys to have a (kinda) realistic timeline_

I just need to breathe in and out. I've been telling myself that since I arrived in South Korea. I'm standing in front of the new JPYE building and I feel my whole body sweating from nervousness. My first day as a trainee. The day I never have imagine came.

After standing for a minute, which felt like hours, I went inside passing by the cafe built just right outside building.

"This is it. This is it." I keep on mumbling to myself. There's a guy near the entrance that looked familiar so I went straight to him.

"Hello, my name's Summ- Sunni. You're Mr. Kim, right?" I asked him, almost saying my english name and trying so hard with my korean.

"Ah. Yes I am. Hello Sunni. Welcome to JYPE, how was your flight yesterday?" Mr. Kim answered.

"It was alright. The hotel is nice as well." I smiled.

"Good. I'll just introduce you to everyone and let you settle in the dorm tongiht." he said while looking at his papers in hand.

"Your dance and language training will start tomorrow. Along with another trainee who you'll meet tonight in the dorms."

"Got it. Thank you so much." My eyes light up after he mentioned a potential friend. 

"Come on," he motioned to the elevators and gave an ID that says temporary, "this will be your pass in the building while we are processing your training ID pass." I reached out for the card and said my thanks.

~

"..and here is the last room you'll be using, it's the dance room. The trainer's not yet here but you can meet her tomorrow." I looked around in awe, dancing has always been a hobby of mine as a kid and I guess it's also my strong point in this kind of industry I want to be in.

"For now, since you won't be familiarize with the rooms yet, I can let you go and meet me at the dorms around 6 pm, 알았어?" Mr. Kim continued.

"예, 알았어.. Thank you again, Mr. Kim."

The whole tour happened so fast, I was introduced to a few group of trainees and trainers along with the rooms I should be in and shouldn't go in.

I was leaving the building before I had a last minute decision to stop by the cafe I saw ealier, Soul Cup, it says. I was a little overwhelmed with the menu and decided to have a simple drink, iced coffee.

I was waiting for my order and just observed everything and everyone around me, that's when I saw a girl with long brown locks and she seemed familiar..

She's one of the trainees I was introduced to earlier and I think she's one of the Japanese trainees, along with her is a tall and lanky guy with a face mask on. He's probably a trainee as well, given the fact that they are both wearing workout clothes.

The girl is laughing beautifully at whatever the guy just said under the face mask.

 _They look cute,_ I said to myself.

When my order was ready, I went up to the counter and the girl probably remembered me from earlier as well as she greeted me with a smile.

I returned it and got my coffee. I looked back at her but she's too engaged in their conversation so I just head out the door to go back to the hotel.

~

"This is Dahyun, she will be your roommate and you will be together in most of your training since she just arrived a few weeks ago." Mr. Kim explained as he was standing next to a short girl with a cute nose.

She's smiling widely at me and I can't help but do the same.

"Hii" I greeted her while grinning and extending my hand.

"Hi, I'm Dahyun" she reach for mine and Mr. Kim just smiled and told us he'll see us tomorrow.

~

"So, you're.. Korean? You're also American?" Dahyun asked while chewing a walnut and lying on the couch.

"Yes, both of my parents are Koreans but I was raised in California." I answered while putting my clothes inside our closet.

Dahyun snapped her head in my direction and gave me a lopsided grin "That explains your awkward korean accent" she said.

I laughed at her expression and nodded my head.

"You have to guide me with my pronunciations then.." I told her.

"I gotchu, unnie~" she replied and continued to eat her walnuts.

A squeaking sound was heard from the door and a loud voice coming in..

"YAA! KIM DAHYUN!!! I heard you'll have a new- Oh. 안녕하세요.." a girl with a short hair came in and stopped at her tracks and bowed when she saw me.

"Hi" I bowed and smiled at her.

"Yoo Jeongyeon meet Park Sunni." Dahyun told her proudly smiling.

"Oh, her english name is Summer, cute eehh?" she wiggle her eyebrows at the girl and then looked at me to say "She's staying at the room right next to ours." Dahyun said.

"Hello there, I'm Jeongyeon.." the other one said shyly, I giggled at her sudden change of personality.

"Hi, I'm Sunni, Dahyun's new roommate."

and the evening passed with the three of us talking about random things (that Dahyun mostly comes up with)

~

"Your first day of training, unnie~~ Ahhhhh! Are you excited?" Dahyun said while swinging my hand back and forth..

I nodded my head with a wide smile.

We are walking on our way to the building and start our day.

"Where's Jeongyeon by the way?" I asked Dahyun since the three of us somehow formed a small bond last night.

"She has vocals today, we'll have ours tomorrow." she answered while scrolling through her phone with one hand and still holding mine on the other.

"Unnie, look at this" she put her phone up for me too see.

"Isn't he dreamyyy~" she gush.

I took a look and saw a picture of 3 boys smiling at the camera, I squinted my eyes and asked her.

"Who are you talking about?"

I took a closer look and a certain lanky man caught my eye, he looks familiar..

Dahyun then pointed at the guy next to lanky and said "Him. Cutie, huh?" her eyes sparkle.

Eh.. _He's alright_ , I thought

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked her..

" _Heol_ ~~ it's like you didn't sign the contract, unnieyaah. We have a dating ban~" she playfully reminded me.

"Ahh yes, so a crush then?" and she quickly nodded her head.

"He's Park Jinyoung."

I looked at her and jokingly tease her, "you have a crush on our CEO? Yaaa Dahyunniee.. that's a bold move" she removed her hand from mine and playfully punch me in the arm.

"Stooop~ He's a trainee and I heard they're gonna debut soon"

"They must've been working hard.." I commented.

"They do. I've caught some of them practicing over night, it's amazing dedication." and I decided to tease her again as we enter the building, "Didn't know you were a stalker Dahyuniie.." and a set of giggle and playful punches on the arm.

~

We entered the practice room and Dahyun greeted a few of the trainees around and dragged me along to introduce me to everyone. I remember most of their faces so I smiled at every single one of them. A tall and slender woman enter the room and everyone became quiet, I'm guessing she's the trainer I didn't get to meet yesterday.

She roam her eyes around the hall and landed on me "I see a new face."

I gulped, she sounds scary..

"Park Sunni?" she asked.

I nodded and said "네."

I nervously smiled, "안녕하세요.."

She was just staring at me for a complete 10 seconds

"Hi." and suddenly smiled so cheery. I got confused as she continue..

"My name's Park Jiyoung, but most people call me Kahi. I'll be your dance trainer throughout your training here in JYPE." I was still dumbfounded but snapped out of it.

"Hello Kahi 선생님.." she smiled again and looked away.

"Alright! Everyone start stretching, we'll start a new song to dance to! 1! 2! 3! Paliyaaa~" everyone suddenly dispersed as Kahi seonsaengnim counted us one by one..

"We're missing someone.." I heard her whisper as I was stretching and then the door burst open and came in the beautiful girl from yesterday.

"Sorry. Sorry. I had a quick errand I attended to." she said and kept on bowing.

 _"She was probably with Mark again.._ " a co-trainee near me whispered while secretly glaring at the girl.

"She's Sana.." Dahyun whispered.

"If this is highschool, she's our 'it girl'" she continued.

"I see, she seems nice." I whispered back.

"She is but she's been misunderstood by a few of the girls here, I dunno.." she followed and went back to reaching her foot.

I took a look at Sana and she's coming right at us.

"Hi" she greeted.

I heard a quick huff from the girl who was saying stuff about her earlier and she stood up and walked away.

"Hello" I answered Sana as she plopped down next to Dahyun and I.

"Hey Sana unnie" Dahyun smiled at her.

"Annyeong _Dubu_ " she sweetly smiled at her.

"Kyeo~" I giggled at the nickname.

"Ya, unnie I told you to stop calling me that.."

"Alright, _Dubu_.." Sana teased her.

"I'm Sana," she tossed her attention to me

"I'm Sunni, nice to meet you."

"I saw you yesterday at soul cup, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I was surprised you remembered." I told her.

"Of course, you're very pretty." she smiled.

She _did_ seem like a sweet girl, I wonder why the other trainee was glaring at her.

~

" _Ahhhh_ ~ Nothing like a classic SNSD song to start your first day, huh unnie?" Dahyun said as we head out of the restroom to change into fresh clothes

"Ah yes, I love them and their dances are so fun to do."

As tired as I was, I have to admit that it was fun.

Plus, Dahyun keeps on making faces at me during practice. And sometimes, I catch her doing the same at Sana. Dahyun seems to be a ball of sunshine that's always gonna make your day a bit better.

_It's funny because I just met her not more than a day ago._

"Sana unnie, wanna eat lunch with us?" Dahyun asked.

"Would it be okay if I bring _Mark_ with me?"

I looked at Dahyun to see her reaction because I don't know who _Mark_ is and he's been mentioned twice now.

"I don't mind," Dahyun leaned in closer..

"Will Jinyoung oppa come as well?" she smiled like a cheshire cat.

I figured _Mark_ is a friend of Dahyun's crush.

"Anii Dubu~ _Markie's_ in a hurry, they're practicing right now so he'll just grab a quick lunch." Sana answered while looking at her phone, probably texting that _Mark_ guy.

Since I've got no say in their conversation, so I just looked for my phone since I haven't seen it after training.

My eyes went wide as I can't find it inside my bag so I chimed in, "Sorry to interrupt girls but have you seen my mobile?"

Dahyun and Sana both shake their heads no.

"Ani unnie.. Should we head back to the restroom?" Sana said.

"No no~ You girls go ahead, I'll follow you to the cafeteria."

I pushed both of them to go on the other side since they seemed willing to help me find it.

~

_"Where the heck would my phone beeeee~”_

I’m mumbling to myself because of the frustration.

I already looked at every corner of the restroom but it’s not there. I marched back to the practice room with a scowling face on.

To my surprise, pairs of eyes landed on me as I open the door.

There’s a group of… _1..2..3.. 7_ boys gathered inside the practice room playing an unfamiliar tune.

“Uhh.. hi?” I awkwardly muttered.

“Who are you?” that one person with a pair of glazing eyes suddenly spoke.

I think I died a little, he was so scary.

“Uhh.. Sunni imnida..” I was able to answer in a stable voice, or so I think..

Nobody was talking and all I’m hearing is the song that goes _‘girls girls girls they love me~’,_ it might get stuck in my head but that’s not my problem right now.

“Ya! Stop the song!” that one guy who wears a snapback suddenly shouted and the smallest of them ran to the equipment and the song stopped.

“Look..” I start off

“I was just looking for my phone, I’m one of the trainees who used this room earlier so I might’ve left it here..” I slowly explain minding my pronunciation and grammar.

All of them looked at one person which made me focus on him as well..

Huh, they’re looking at the lanky one.

I can’t put my finger on it but he looks like…

“Oh! You!” I shouted without thinking.

He looked at me confusedly while I looked at everyone.

I recognized Dahyun’s JYP and it all made sense now. Half of them looked familiar because of the picture I saw earlier.

_“Here ‘ya go.”_

The lanky one went to me and hands me my handphone.

I was so relieved, I took it from him so quickly, I didn’t even noticed how our fingers brushed again each other.

“I saw it when I got here, didn’t know whose dog is in the background so…” Lanky explain.

“Thanks, that’s Luna, my dog.” I told him.

I looked around and the other six boys were just looking at us.

The one who glared at me earlier is still glaring as if I took something from him.

I slowly and comically walk backwards to the door, feeling very awkward with all the stares they were giving.

“Ah, anyway..” lanky turned his back from me and looked at the others.

“I have to met Sana in the cafeteria, just gimme like 10 minutes.” he told them and went to the door.

My ears perked up when my new friend was mentioned.

The puzzle was slowly fitting it, he’s probably _that_ Mark.

He quickly got out of the room and that’s when I realized I was still walking backwards in slow mo.

I stood up straight and went out shouting a quick sorry to the rest of the boys in the room.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of the few chapters that be in someone else's point of view

"Hitting the gym so early in the morning is sooooo tiring" Bam groans as he tries to lay down the couch when we entered the training room.

"Majaa. I don't think I can dance anymore.." Yugyeom, our youngest, as he mimics Bambam and lay on the floor.

"Yaah! Maknae, stand up! We need to practice." Jackson said as he taps Yugyeom to stand and when he did, Jackson replaced him and lay down himself. Everyone laughed at it as Yugyeom groaned while slowly grinning as well.

  
Jaebum was the last person to enter the room and he was holding a cd while flashing a triumphant smile.

  
" _Why why whyyy_?" Jinyoung asked the latter

"I have here in my hands.." he gives a long pause for suspense.

"..Is the final cut for our upcoming debut." he smiled so wide, I can't even see his eyes anymore.

Within seconds after processing what he said, we all cheered and I even heard different versions of screams from Yugyeom and Youngjae probably..

"Let us hear, c'monnnn" Jackson enthusiastically jumped up and down while holding Jaebum's hand

Everyone gathered around the music player and intensely waited for Jaebum to insert the cd.

All of us cheered when we heard Jaebum's voice first and then followed by a series of whistles when Jinyoung started singing his part. It goes on and on for each member and when it came down to my rap part, everyone jump on me after I finished with my line, ' _Every lady wants a piece of me_.'

" _Ohhh_ ~ Mark hyung~ das good bro das good!" Jackson went for a side hug and I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

The song finished but everyone was requesting for a replay and Jaebum couldn't say no especially since Youngjae was already pouting, I didn't even know his lips could be that pouty. _Geez_.

The song started playing again and I took my time to start stratching since I'll do 2 flips on our practice later. My phone on my pocket buzzed indicating a message, probably from Sana. I took it out and it was her indeed.

_On my way to the cafeteria oppa~ see u ♥_

I smiled at her little heart and I was trying to place my phone on the table when it suddenly fell, I groaned and look at the others only to see them still engaged with the song. I shook my head and stand up to pick up my phone under the dusty table.

It was weird because the phone I picked up first was in a difference color. I opened it and saw a picture of a big dog smiling at the camera, a golden retriever if I'm not mistaken. Cute nonetheless. I snapped back to reality when I again, realized, this is surely not my phone. I tried to put my hand back under the dusty table and I got my phone back now.

_"Uhh guys_ , I found a random phone here-" I was cut off when the door suddenly barged open and we all snapped our heads probably thinking it's our manager ready to tell us not to mop around but it was a girl looking so annoyed to the world.

She suddenly had a change of expression when she saw us inside. Turns out, she was looking for her phone. It didn't took a lot of thinking for me to assume that the phone I have in my hand is hers.

I gave it to her like it was no big deal and I tried to hide my smile because she looks so funny probably scared of Jaebum's glare. But knowing Jaebum, it's probably just his normal face on.

I excused myself to meet up with Sana in the cafeteria, thinking of grabbing a snack or two as well so I left the training room.

A few seconds into walking, I feel the girl behind me and whispering something, I looked back to find her head down and talking to herself, more like mumbling to herself, in English.

I caught what she said along the lines of _"That's was super freaking weird.. I can't wait to go back to the dorms"_ until she bump her head on my chest.

" _Ouh_." she squirms and look up "Sorry?- Ah I mean, _mianhaeyo_.." she bowed for a second and I chuckled.

"It's okay." she look back up again when she recognized an accent.

"Thank goodness, someone who speaks English. Hey." she smiled brightly.

I then, chuckled again, "Hey. I'm Mark." I told her and we both went back to walking.

"I know." she hummed

That made me turn to her again, "really now?"

"Yep," she answered popping the _p_ sound, "I just met Sana" she explained.

"I see.." she's right, it was a bit refreshing to hear someone in English besides Jackson.

~

" _Oppa_!" Sana called out as soon as she saw me and I smiled at her. "Oh? _Unnie_ , have you found your phone already?" she turned her look to the girl, who I realized, is still unnamed to me.

"Yeah, it was back in the training room." the girl answered.

"You've already met Mark then huh.." Sana said as if I'm not right infront of her.

The girl just scratch her head, nodding and made her way to sit next to Dahyun, who I also didn't notice was sitting together with them.

"Let me just get myself an apple Sanayaa, you want anything alse?" I asked her

"Aniyo oppa, thanks." And that was my queue to go to the serving area.

When I got my apple and a yogurt drink, I went back to their table to find them laughing at Dahyun making silly faces. She looked at me and asked the usual question she always ask whenever I see her.

"How's Jinyoung oppa doing?" she asked with blinking her eyes, maybe 10 times or it was 15.

"He's fine Dubu" I told her as I set next to Sana.

"What time will your practice start?" Sana asked. 

"In a few minutes, I told them I'll be quick, they didn't mind since they were listening to the final cut of our song.

"Omoo~ really? How was it?" she beamed at me and it made me smile.

"It's sooo cool, can't wait for you to hear it. She.." I looked at the girl in front of us, "..actually heard bits of it." 

The girl looked startled again, "Ah, yeah.. It's a bop." she smiled shyly at Sana and continued, "I think I won't get the _Girls girls girls they love mee~_ part." she even hummed the melody. It's impressive how she got it right away.

"I'm so excited for the debut date!" Sana clapped her hands.

"Me too" Dahyun said in between eating her cake. "Can't wait to hear Jinyoungie oppa's parts." she giggled. And I jokingly rolled my eyes.

I turned to Sana, "I might be busy this coming weeks, this is actually the most vacant part of my week. Mianhae.." 

"It's okay, we can text oppa" she waved her hand off.

A few minutes of the girls just munching on their food and Sana and I exchanging conversations here and there, I was already _on my way_ back to the the training room.

It's gonna be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter because tbh, I'm more comfortable writing in Sunni's pov. Feel free to leave a comment, I do encourage constructive criticisms since this is the very first fanfiction I ever written. (Let's call this my debut story lol) Thank you and all the love~

**Author's Note:**

> I created this since I'm always bored at work. So I hope anyone could read this and enjoy! I 'm not specifically sure where this is going but I've got ideas here and there.


End file.
